Soap is widely used in vehicle wash processes to remove dirt from vehicle exteriors, including by applying it directly to the vehicle surface. Soap is often applied to the vehicle exterior as a foam such that it can be more effectively used by rotary brushes and other vehicle wash components to clean the vehicle exterior. Additionally, the use of foam as part of the vehicle wash process provides a perception to consumers that their vehicle exterior is being sufficiently cleaned.
More recently, vehicle wash components have been developed for emitting soap in the form of bubbles to a vehicle exterior instead of foam. Bubbles are generally larger in shape and substance than foam. Despite the fact that bubbles are larger than foam, they generally use less chemical, which can yield a significant cost savings to a wash operator. Because of their larger size as well as their shape and configuration, bubbles also generally provide consumers with a perception that they will provide a clean vehicle exterior.
While foam and bubbles are highly desirable because of the benefits they provide to both consumers and vehicle wash operators, they have drawbacks. Specifically, bubbles and foam can be more difficult to remove from a vehicle exterior before the drying process. If they are not completely removed, soapy streaks, spotting and/or residue on the vehicle exterior can remain, which is highly undesirable as it can make the vehicle exterior appear as if it had not been sufficiently cleaned.
One known solution to remove bubbles and foam from a vehicle exterior involves spraying a large volume of water onto the vehicle exterior at a high velocity. This yields higher costs due to the increased usage of water as well as increased energy consumption. While this can serve to remove the foam and bubbles, the usage of more water also generally requires the vehicle wash system to dedicate additional space in the conveyor line to allow the excess water to drip from the vehicle before the drying portion can work efficiently. This area is generally referred to as the “drip space zone” and, as is known, most facilities seek to minimize the length of the drip space zone as this is valuable space within a vehicle wash facility that is essentially wasted. Indeed, due to space constraints, some vehicle wash facilities do not have the capability to increase the length of the drip space zone in their facility without sacrificing another vehicle wash component, which can negatively affect the wash process. As such, the usage of foam and/or bubbles as part of the vehicle wash system may not be a viable option.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a vehicle wash component that allows foam and bubbles to be effectively removed from a vehicle exterior without necessitating an increase in the length of the drip space zone.